Hurry it Slowly
by klikeszombies
Summary: Unintentional roughness leads to soreness which leads to ice packs. G!P A just for fun one shot in the Reasons verse.


Santana cannot resist Brittany. She can't resist her, and then beyond that she can't deny her. So when Brittany says "Harder Santana. Please." in that breathy voice that drives Santana crazy, even though somewhere in the back of her mind she worries, she thrusts into her harder. And the reward is instantaneous. Brittany throws her head back and cries out "Oh God. Santana fuck." and her name, combined with the barely used expletives has her bighting her lip to keep herself from coming immediately. Neither of them last much longer.

After they come down, and they are still breathless and sweaty Santana goes to pull herself out of Brittany but she feels arms tighten and lock their bodies together. "Stay inside baby. It feels good." And it does feel good. Not the same kind of feel good from minutes ago. But almost a comfortable kind of feel good. But a few minutes later she feels a tightening sensation around her dick and she looks up and Brittany is smirking at her and she knows where this is going. She pushes herself up onto her arms and Brittany's hands immediately go to her breasts, toying with her nipples. "I love every part of you." Brittany tells her sincerely. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." And even though her dick is buried 7.5 inches deep (well, getting there anyway) inside of Brittany, she knows Brittany has never seen her has, or thought of her as an less of a woman than Brittany herself is. Santana worried for a very long time that people would think of her as stuck somewhere between a man and a woman. And she can't help but feel like the luckiest person alive that the person she loves sees her as the person she is. It's beautiful really.

Round two starts of slow, and loving. More kissing than breathing it feels like. But it doesn't take long before the "harder baby" starts and all Santana was to be is closer so she pushes harder, and then "faster" and before she knows it they've established a wild rhythm that she can barely maintain it's so fast, and so hard and feels so good. She leans back on her knees pulling away from Brittany and grips her hips, and Brittany is basically incoherent at this point. She's moans and cries and all Santana can make out is that it feels good, and not to stop. So she doesn't. She feels Brittany lock down and feels a gush of liquid and knows that Brittany just came but she also knows that she can make her do it again. So leaning back even further she presses her hand into Brittany's lower abdomen. This does two things, one makes Brittany scream her name again, and two let's Santana feel herself thrusting in and out of Brittany's body, which she really likes.

She uses her other hand and starts to rub Brittany's clit with quick small circles and she knows that they're both about to cum again so she quickens her pace for the last few thrusts, putting even more strength behind them before she feels Brittany grab at her arms pulling her closer as both of their orgasms hit them with surprising force.

She collapses on top of Brittany and tries to kiss her but they are both panting too hard. "So good." Brittany pants against her lips as Santana watches her eyes flutter shut. She watches Brittany's breaths even out before she herself falls asleep draped across the love of her life, too tired to even pull the blankets up.

She wakes up only a little bit later to Brittany shifting slightly underneath her. Santana opened her eyes and watched as Brittany woke the rest of the way up before she leaned in to kiss her. "Beautiful." She stated as though it were just fact, which it was.

"You too." Brittany croaked. "I'm thirsty."

"Want me to get you something?"

"I'll go. I need to pee anyway." Santana nodded before kissing her once more and shifting to pull out. She saw Brittany wince slightly but thought maybe she imagined it. Until Brittany rolled over and sat up with a small "ow".

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up and putting her hand in the center of Brittany's naked back.

"Just pretty sore." Brittany looked back at her with a small, and Santana thought, slightly pained smile.

"Wait. From what? From dance?" Santana knew the answer but knew she was going to be so mad at herself as soon as she heard it.

"No baby. We got a little carried away there." She looked back to smirk at Santana because, absolutely no regrets. It was awesome. But as soon as she looked back the smirk faded immediately at the panicked look on Santana's face.

"I hurt you?" If the heart broken look on Santana's face didn't hurt her so bad, Brittany might have laughed at how silly she was being. She quickly crawled back onto the bed.

"No baby. It's not hurt like bad hurt. It's a good hurt. Like after a really good work out and you're sore. That kind of hurt."

"But I hurt you."

"I mean I asked for it." She saw Santana's eyebrows furrow. "I mean I wanted it. I wanted you to take me like that San. That's not a bad thing when that happens. I mean definitely not every time we have sex or I'd never be able to walk again, but sometimes it's ok." Santana's frown deepened and Brittany could tell she was still upset. But she knew Santana, and that this was just her immediate response. She would be able to help her understand in a little bit. "Don't be sad. I loved it. And you. And the soreness will just remind me of how fun it was." She smiled her gentlest smile hoping to ease Santana just a little. It didn't seem to work very well. Santana just leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"You go to the bathroom. I'll go get you a drink." Brittany nodded and got back out of bed trying to show her discomfort as little as possible. She really didn't mind, but making Santana understand that wasn't going to be the easiest task. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and cleaned herself up a bit before heading back into the bedroom where Santana was standing, still looking ashamed of herself. Brittany walked up to her and put her arms around her neck, pressing their bodies together.

"Baby." She said soothingly. "I promise I'm fine. It's a different kind of hurt. Ok? Come lay with me. I want to watch a movie." Santana nodded.

"Which movie?" Brittany shrugged and Santana just picked one that she knew Brittany would like and put it into the player before going back over to the bed. She definitely took notice of the way Brittany gingerly climbed onto the bed. "I brought you some juice and some water. I wasn't sure which." She handed the cup and the bottle over to Brittany. "Oh and also this." She held out an icepack for Brittany.

"An icepack?" Brittany questioned. Santana nodded. "You want me to put an icepack on my vagina?" Santana nodded again.

"It might help."

"It's wrapped in Quinn's dishtowel."

"She… I'll wash it." Santana held the ice pack closer to Brittany. "Please Britt." Brittany took the ice pack but made no move to put it anywhere. Santana climbed into bed and cuddled up next to Britt before nodding at the ice pack indicating that Brittany had not done what she wanted yet. Eventually she took it back and lifted the covers up. She nudged Brittany's legs apart and pressed the icepack to her.

"Ah. San. Cold. Too cold." She panted but Santana held it in place.

"It'll help." She whined. She hoped it would help. All she wanted to do was fix the hurt she had caused.

"Have you ever stuck your dick in an iceburg Santana? What if my vagina freezes?" She squirmed uncomfortably for a second while Santana tried desperately not to laugh.

"It's not going to freeze. I had to ice my penis once. And balls. The whole ordeal. It was terrible." Brittany started to settle down a little, not yet willing to say that it was helping, but the shock was wearing off.

"Why?"

"I was like ten, and at the park. I was walking across the railing of this jungle gym, which I should not have been doing. And Gabe had brought me to the park as an excuse to hang out with some girl from school so he wasn't paying attention to me, but I was trying to get his attention. So I kept doing stupid tricks like standing on one leg. And then I called his name and was going to do something really cool, but actually just ended up tripping and landing with my legs on either side of this beam. I crushed everything. It hurt so bad I kind of just rolled off and fell to the ground and puked." Brittany started to laugh and Santana just shook her head before laughing too.

"It was the worst pain ever Britt. And Gabe hadn't even seen it happen but knew by the way I was curled up, he told the girl he had to go and picked me up and took me home. My mami took me to the bathroom, after yelling at Gabe, and made me show her. I was convinced it had fallen off babe." Brittany started laughing even harder.

"I'm so glad it didn't." Santana smiled at her.

"Me too. But I pulled my pants down and I still couldn't stand up right it hurt so bad. It was already starting to bruise so she made me put an ice pack on it. I was completely convinced it was never going to work again. I walked funny for several days. I'm glad it was the summer or it would have been really awkward to explain."

Brittany rolled on her side, Santana's hand and the icepack following her movements. "I'm glad everything worked out." She leaned in to kiss Santana. They lay there for a while not really paying attention to the movie. Brittany mostly distracted by Santana's hand still holding the icepack to her. When she shifted she could feel it on her inner thighs.

"Is the ice helping?"

"Mmm. But I think a massage would help better."

"On your back?" Santana asked hopefully.

"No." Brittany shook her head and reached down and pulled the ice pack away leaving just Santana's hand.

"But you're sore."

"Can't help it. Your hand is between my legs and that's really all I can think about." She reaches down again and takes Santana's hand into hers and presses their fingers into her folds, showing Santana how wet she is, before pulling their fingers up to her clit. "Please." Santana, again with no ability to deny Brittany, starts to make gentle circles. "Feels good." She breaths out, smiling, before pressing her face into Santana's neck.

Santana keeps circling, occasionally dipping down to gather more wetness. It doesn't take long until Brittany's breathing increases and she starts to shake a little. Santana can feel more than she can really hear the little noises Brittany is making into her neck. And when she feels Brittany's thighs clamp together she knows that Brittany has come.

She pulls her hand out from between her legs. "You're insatiable sometimes."

"I'm pretty satiabled right now." Brittany joked. Sighing deeply and cuddling closer. Behind her back Santana grabbed the icepack and pressed it back into Brittany making her jump slightly. "Fine baby. But I'm telling Quinn you used her towel."

* * *

Something that came from an anon ask on tumblr. Unbetad and all for you. I hope you like it. Let me know.

Also. Find me on tumblr. Same user name.


End file.
